With development of electricity and electronic technologies as well as improvement in energy saving and environmental protection requirements, more and more power consumption equipment tend to use a drive solution based on high-frequency electricity and electronic conversion technology, to reduce energy consumption of the power consumption equipment and improve power consumption efficiency and reliability of the power consumption equipment.
There are various types of power consumption equipment. For example, the power consumption equipment may be an illuminating bulb, a domestic inverter air conditioner, or a charging pile for electric vehicles. Power of such power consumption equipment is supplied by an AC mains network provided by a power station or a nearby substation.
The substation or AC mains electricity output from the substation is an AC voltage source with very low internal impedance in essence. The AC voltage source is transmitted to an AC distribution box at a user side via an electricity cable for transmission, then goes through an electricity cable and an AC power switch at the user side, and finally is delivered to the power consumption equipment. In embodiments of the present disclosure, apparatuses in a whole AC power supply system except the power consumption equipment are referred to as electrical supplying facilities.
In an entire AC electrical energy delivery process, if power consumption of one or more electrical supplying facilities increases, heat generated by the electrical supplying facilities may be too great. Generated high-temperature heat may melt an insulating material in the electrical supplying facility, and even cause the insulating material in the electrical supplying facility to burn to result in a fire.
In view of the above problems, an existing approach is to use a material with a higher flame retardant grade or an anti-aging and corrosion-resistant material as an electrical insulation component in the electrical supplying facility, and to plate gold or silver at a contact of a conductive metal reed to reduce a contact resistance.
However, with an increase in using years of the electrical supplying facility, the material of the electrical insulation component is gradually aging, and the gold-plated or silver-plated material at the contact of the conductive metal reed may fall off. Therefore, the existing method cannot fundamentally avoid a potential safety hazard during a power consumption procedure.